Love is like a sin
by natitasha
Summary: Love is like a sin, especially if you love not the one you should and than unexpecting things can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Start during 1.20, but Stefan is still in the cellar when Damon tells Elena whole story.

I don't owe any of Vampire Diaries characters or song lyrics which I will use in future chapters.

I want to thank: XThe-Voodoo-PriestessX for editing this chapter

Elena sat down, trying to process everything that she had just heard.

_It was Stefan who turned first_;_ Stefan who forced Damon to drink human blood… it was Stefan who killed his father._

She glanced at Damon, who poured himself another glass of Scotch and sat down beside her. He stared at his fingers, slowly rotating the glass. Despite the fact that he didn't see her face, he knew what kind of emotions were on it.

Suddenly he felt her warm fingers on his neck. He didn't have the slightest desire to do or say anything. She was moving them up and down, probably trying to comfort him. After a while her hand was in his hair; he was unable to even budge. If only he had enough strength to tell her to stop. Her touch didn't bring him relief; it only sparked the heat of hope in his heart… the same heart which had been dead for 145 years. He closed his eyes and bliss began to paint the features on his face.

Thank God that she couldn't see that.

"I'll go to see if he's started to eat." Elena got up from her place with Damon and went down into the basement to check on Stefan.

Every time she saw him broken like that, all she wanted to hold him tight and never let go. As she descended further into the basement, Elena started to feel the cold nipping at her soft skin. Her brown eyes soon adapted to the semi-darkness. Stefan was lying on his bunk with his back to her, an untouched bottle of blood on the ground beside him.

"If you don't drink it, you'll never get through this. Please Stefan, do it for me," she begged, "I love you, and you're not even able to drink one bottle of blood for me…" She had hoped that a little emotional blackmail would convince him, but he didn't even look at her.

She looked through the bars for a moment. Upstairs Damon was waiting for her; he also needed her. He lay stretched out on the couch and heavily drank the alcohol straight from the bottle instead from a pouring himself a glass. Elena approached him, slowly tracing her finger on the palm of Damon's hand that was holding the bottle, and gingerly took it from him. She put it on the floor, out of his range. His icy eyes never left her, but he didn't protest.

She hesitated only for a moment before she sat by his side. Their bodies fit perfectly together, Elena realized. Their faces were mere millimeters apart. She wasn't able to stare at his sad blue eyes without feeling the urge to look away. She nestled her face in his chest, placing her arms around his waist. She, like Damon, also needed some comfort. This whole thing with Stefan was breaking her heart. She had never felt so… powerless.

Suddenly she felt a large, strong hand on a bare piece of her back. She felt butterflies in her abdomen and closed her eyes with all her strength, trying hard to ignore his thumb doing small circles on her back. Before she knew it, her body was totally relaxed. His composed breath, the smell of his body and arms which didn't allow her to move away even an inch had a tranquilizing effect on her.

Damon's eyes were set aside lightly. He was still being crushed by a sleeping Elena. For the first time in a few of days, she was so calm, her face was completely relaxed. He moved his hand gently up and down her back, in rhythm with every breath he took. Her wonderful, human warmth was spreading all over his body. Her fingers began to move slowly down his stomach, awakening his lust. Damon concentrated, using all of his strength and years of practice, trying to avoid Elena waking up with his erection pressed into her abdomen. For the first few minutes it went well, but then her leg weaved even stronger between his and it was becoming impossible.

"Elena, sweetheart," he said quietly, trying to wake her gently. He heard the quiet murmur of discontent. He felt her stick her chin against his chest and opened her beautiful chocolate eyes, looking dreamily at him.

"It was nice to spend the night together," he smiled seductively; licking his lips gently, surprisingly the only thing that he encountered was her smile, no comments or eye rolling. She was probably still unconscious. "I think you're a little late for school." He felt like her whole body go stiff, and suddenly she sprang to her feet.

"What time is it?" she looked at him pleading as it could help.

"Around about nine." he said quietly as possible in a peaceful tone. Damon didn't want her to land her frustration on him.

"Damn, my first lesson just started," Elena said in an even voice, which surprised her. She wasn't so much as slightly angry. On the contrary, the only thing she wanted to do was to smile. She snorted, no longer being able to maintain corners of her mouth in one place.

"Are you content with skipping your classes? I have a few ideas about how we can spend those few hours." He wasn't able to stop the lecherous smile and the 'eye' thing he was so fond of doing. Elena slapped him lightly on the shoulder, feigning disapproval. He traced his finger down to her collar bone suggestively, not taking his eyes off her. She closed her eyelids slightly and nervously sucked air back into her lungs. Damon was able to smell how much his delicate touch stimulated her.

"Make me breakfast," She cut him off abruptly. "I'll go take a quick shower." Before Damon could do anything else, Elena disappeared up the stairs.

He was going to prepare her something anyway, but he liked how easily she commanded him. During the business in the kitchen, Damon's imagination was galloping like crazy around other situations in which she could possibly dominate. He smiled to himself, and decided to check up on Stefan, considering the fact that Elena was still in the shower. Damon saw his younger brother sitting against the wall, his head bowed deeply.

"Could you _please_ stop feel sorry for yourself? Do you think she can stand it much longer?" Damon found himself getting riled up at Stefan, and slowly took a deep breath trying to calm down. Stefan finally turned his head in his older brother's direction.

"Could you let me off, just a little? And please bring me some blood. True blood?" Stefan suggested after a moment, his eyes wide and pleading.

Damon shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't able to understand how you can torture yourself like that and in turn hurt the person you have the nerve to claim you love! He was so pissed at him that if not for the door opening upstairs he would've ripped his brother's throat out. Instead, he clenched his jaw and swallowed his annoyance, returning to the kitchen. Elena fled downstairs in a hurry and fell on him with all her force.

"Calm down. You should just ask and I would take you in my arms," he smiled cockily.

"I'll be late for next lesson if we don't hurry. Mr. Saltzman is giving us a test and my knowledge is far from perfect, so the last thing I need is a verbal game with you."

She seemed really annoyed. With vampire speed he took a jacket, grabbed the car keys and stood before her holding the bag with her breakfast. He nodded toward the door and a moment later drove to school. Once parked, Elena looked at her watch.

"We are ahead of time, don't panic," Damon reassured her.

He got out and opened door in front of her. He didn't know why, it was just an impulse. A smile of surprise was painted on her face. He closed it behind her and leaned against the car.

"Maybe I should have a short chat with Ric to take it easy on you today?" he suggested.

Alaric was sitting on his desk, staring wildly out the window. Suddenly, something attracted his attention. He saw Elena talking to Damon… if it really could be called a conversation. He saw the smiles depict on their faces, her momentary embarrassment and if he was closer, he would notice the flush on her face. The older Salvatore didn't take his eyes off of her. But what he did see at that moment exceeded all boundaries. Elena leaned up to him kiss him on the cheek and then quickly ran off to school. Damon seemed as surprised as Alaric was. He stood motionless for a while and then gently touched the place where not so long ago were Elena's lips were. He smiled to himself, got in the car and drove off.

Elena had no idea why she did it. It was like she had no control over her body. She quickly touched the place where her necklace – a gift from Stefan - filled with vervain always rested. It was still there.

_Really, it was nothing. _Elena repeated in her head, trying to convince herself. _Just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Acknowledgements, if you will._

Miraculously the history test went pretty well, out of pure luck Elena believed. She was about to leave classroom when she heard Mr Saltzman's voice.

"Elena, could you stay for a minute?"

She sat tentatively in the front row, waiting until everyone exited out of the classroom. Alaric walked to the door, slowly closing it from prying eyes. He sat on the bench beside her, and Elena frowned as she realized something about his expression began to bother her.

"I know that I have no right to carry out this conversation with you, but it is very important," he looked at her, was clearly worried. "You have to be cautious around Damon."

"He wouldn't hurt me," Elena replied firmly, coldly.

"Elena, I saw what happened today in the parking lot. You kissed him." He tried hard not to sound accusing, but this wasn't an easy task.

"It was just a friendly peck, it meant nothing. I thanked him for the ride and for breakfast." Elena bit her lip, feeling that she had said too much.

"You have to be more prudent. You shouldn't give him false hope. I used to think that he was just a monster. Now, I guess slowly I'm changing my mind. But I don't trust him… not yet anyway. If you hurt him, the monster which I still remember could come back. Be careful, because you tread on thin ice Elena."

"You're right, you have no right to talk about this with me." Elena spoke finally, running from the classroom before he could say anything else

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ _Why I jump down his throat like that? _She knew that she shouldn't be offended by his comments; in fact she knew she should be grateful for it. But _something_ inside her, the same _thing_ that pushed her to kiss Damon again made her lose her control. Refusing to be consumed by remorse, she carried on with school and her usual routine.

XXX

Damon returned home, without ceasing to smile. He had no idea why the innocent touch of her lips affected him so, but he loved this feeling.

_Love..._

_No. That can't be it._ _It just can't. _

The more he repeated this to himself the more he was beginning to become aware of his true feelings… feelings that terrified him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after school she went to the Salvatore's feeling at home already. She interceded laundry and ate a lunch prepared by Damon. What's weird he disappeared somewhere. Not that she was looking for him, but I felt a little bizarre knowing that he is in the house alone. Not quite alone, Stefan was still in the cellar.. She loved him, but it all started to outgrow her.

She did everything she could, including the hanging laundry, homework, and even preparing for a possible oral answering tomorrow. She decided to overcome and go to the basement. Stefan lifted his head as soon as he saw her. He sat on his bed resignedly still holding a full bottle in one hand.

"My sweet, dear Elena" gets out of bed and went to the grid thereby that she had taken two steps backwards being outside the reach of his hands. "Why are you doing this to me dear?" His voice was filled with pain. "I don't know how much I want you, how much I want to take you in my arms, make love with you." He looked at her full of tenderness.

"You want me or my blood?" She asked bitterly.

"What kind of question is this? Damon told you something? "he wasn't able to hide the aggression any longer. "He isn't better then me, no matter what he said to you he wants your blood just like me!" Exclaim completely revealing his vampire nature. He grabbed a bottle of blood and smashed it against the wall.

"In this way, you would weaken faster," said the fact, not expecting any reply. "Damon will prepare you a new bottle" told him through tears that suddenly began to swell in her eyes, she wasn't able to tell him she loves him, not this time.

Dragging her feet upstairs. She closed the door behind her temporary bedroom. She lay down on the carpet and turned on the TV. Elena stars to changed channels one by one to hit the weather forecast. In a few days it's going to be unprecedented heat wave. She pressed the red button on the remote control and plunged into silence. Glanced at her watch, was already 10 pm. She took a shower and put in a huge bed. She wasn't sleepy, but she wouldn't want to be lat to school again. After an hour of fruitless efforts annoyed went downstairs.

"Damon!" Cried hoping that he will be by her side after a few seconds. No such thing occurred. She went to the door of his room and knocked. She didn't intend to find him naked or God forbid naked with a woman. But no one answered. She opened the door and began to walk in his room. She stared at the bed, which was even larger than that on which she slept. The bedding was of an exceptionally soft black cotton contrasting with a white sheet. Moved her hand over the pillow. Remaining strength refrained so as not to be tempted and don't lie on it. Briskly walked to the window. It was huge with a view on garden. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her. She had the impression that someone is watching her. Without hesitation assumed curtains and left the room. She returned to her bed trying to fall asleep again. She had no idea how much it could last, roll from side to side,on the belly, on her back. She still hoped that a new position would help her. In the end she tried to get rid of all thoughts from her head. No matter how hard she tried she was worried about Damon, knew that he wouldn't left her without a good reason. She went downstairs again, this time to the kitchen. She poured a glass of water and returned to room. It was nearly a 2 am and she tried almost everything. Almost. She always knew what help her the most, regardless of the circumstances. She didn't want to do that, not here, but this was her last resort. Damon was out, and Stephen from the basement wasn't able to hear anything, especially if she try.

She climbed into bed. Quickly drank water and covered by a quilt. Gently parted her thighs. She began to think about Stefan. She closed her eyes and imagined that his hand moved slowly on her inner thighs, teasing her through her panties. With the other hand she began to touch her nipples, squeeze them, turn a circle around them. Again she focused on her most sensitive spots. She slip panties and slipped one finger inside began to gently penetrate herself. Fuck! She was completely dry. She wasn't aroused, not even a bit. Maybe it's because now she couldn't think about Stefan without feeling fear, disgust and resign. It may, however, was a matter of fact that Stefan had never given her what she needed. He never taunted her in a way which she demanded, always a gentleman, always delicate, never lose himself in a pleasure. Even when they were having sex he wasn't looking at her with such a lust she expected. He never led her to orgasm using hand or tongue. Sometimes she was already on the edge and he abandoned her as soon as he finished. Instead of a wave of pleasure she was flooded with a wave of frustration. I have to choose the easiest way. I don't want it, but I have no choice. It wasn't the first time that she had to do this. One thing was certain-100% effective, and that is what she needed at this time.

He came home later than he expected. Sometimes he wanted to throw to hell this whole Council. First Liz was torturing him with conversation and then he had to wander through the woods trying to find something that would steer them on the trail of a vampire robbing blood banks. From the outside, he saw that all the lights were extinguished. He tried to keep quietly as he could, not to wake Elena. He had to admit that this whole thing with the Council distract his thoughts from her. He took the bag of AB positive from fridge and poured it into a glass. He carried to Stefan a new bottle with the blood of some poor deer, which he drained in his way home. He moved quickly into the bedroom. He opened the door and felt a soft note that he had a visitor. He immediately recognized her smell. He went to bed, it was the most intense on his pillow. He wondered what bring her here, he smiled to himself. She even shielded window. Has she planned to stay for tonight? He dropped from himself everything besides black brief boxers. Suddenly he heard how she left the room, went into the kitchen and poured herself water. He grabbed his father's diary, looking for any leads to the Johnatan Gilbert advice. Elena came back to the bedroom. He tried try to focus on reading, but eventually gave up, he was so tired that he even gave up with the evening shower. He was going to sleep when his ears came the sound of a groan of frustration. Finally, after a deep breath and a few seconds he heard a quiet moan of a completely different surface. He knew that in this house there was no one outside of him and his brother, whom he saw enclosed in a cell, so who the hell was with her in the room. He walked into the door trying to catch any scent besides her arousal. Nothing. Elena Gilbert you surprises me every day! Almost immediately he began to stiffen and grow. He knew that he couldn't do anything and it's frustrating him the most. Despite erection pushing into material of his boxers he decided to back into his bedroom and go to sleep. He almost succeeded if not for an uncontrolled moan "harder", which again put him on standby. He couldn't any longer ignore the increasingly rapid breathing, moans growing louder. He slipped his pants and began to rub his cock. He closed his eyes, imagining that her small, delicate hands moves on it, up and down, that this moans are intended only for him. "Harder" slip from her again. To her moans joined his own, which she could not be aware of. "So good," gasped quietly. With each word his hand clenched tighter and tighter, it was moving faster and faster almost with vampire speed right now he didn't keep the pace for a second, knowing that he is as close to the end as she. The fact that they masturbate themselves at the same time fueled his excitement. "God Damon!" Heard at the exact moment when the whole of his body passed with shiver and his abdomen flooded with warmth. He wasn't sure if he actually heard that or his sick imagination gave it to him. He was sure that Elena was thinking about his brother, when her own hands led her to orgasm. What if it were otherwise?


	3. Chapter 3

Elena slept like a baby. In the morning her remorse started to harassed her. She didn't like to use him as a sexual toy, but yesterday she was really desperate. She knew that feeling of guilt will soon pass, as always. She took a quick shower and ran to the kitchen. Downstairs her breakfast was already waiting for her with Damon smiling to her mysteriously.

"I didn't heard when you came back" began in the hope that he doesn't come back too early, especially since she couldn't control herself.

"You already slept when I came back. Eat something, then I take you to school, " He never stopped smiling. All the time he replay himself her yesterday's moans especially the last one.

Parked in exactly the same place as yesterday, turned off the engine and looked at her.

" Did something happen? You are acting really weird since morning " Smile still never left his face.

"You think." Disposed of her. "And now I'm waiting for a kiss" pricked his cheek, and threw her a meaningful glance.

Elena rolled her eyes but she leaned over and kiss it. She left the car, shaking his head in disbelief, what was more she had glued to her face exactly the same smile that accompanied him all morning and wasn't aware of that at all. She was surprised how easy she crossed the stage of friendship with Damon in which they say good-bye by a kiss. She has never been the type of girl who liked this kind of behavior, but it was so simple with him.

"You won the lottery?" She heard behind her. It was Caroline.

"No, why do you ask?"

She assumed her the ladies room and showed her reflection in the mirror. She got rid of the smile from her face trying to control the corners of her mouth at all costs.

"Better?" She asked, full of sarcasm.

"A lot. Besides spending time with Damon doesn't go to you for good, you started to speak the same tone as he " her loose remark make Elena nervous when she gone for her first lesson.

She decided to be on the field after school. For fear of another attack of insomnia she started to run around the pitch. If she will be tired she will sleep without any resistance. Besides this was Friday and she had nothing better to do. Doing more rounds completely cleared her mind. Got rid of all tension and drama, which recently seemed not to leave her. Finally she felt exhausted on the grass. After a second someone familiar was lying next to her.

"I started to worry when you didn't back home," he said as if nothing had happened.

"Damon, your mansion is not my home, but I am very pleased that you treat me like a resident" Gasped still tired.

"I watched you for a while. Why where you running so stubbornly ? You do not look at the person who needs to lose weight "scoop.

"Thank you," replied a slightly embarrassed, but he glanced at her, waiting for the real answer.  
"Yesterday I couldn't sleep and I thought that if I get a little tired, it will be easier tonight."  
"You know, I know funnier ways to get tired" smirked.

"I'll pass. You know I forgot about everything that happened recently. "

"You don't want to go dancing?" he did hurt mine. "What are you thinking about in this pretty little head of yours? Elena, did you've got dirty minds? " tease with her getting a nudge in return. "Ouch" hissed and met her incredulous look. "Aware that you hit me hurts," he explained. "And now I'm asking seriously, you and I, leaving behind all this drama for one evening." He looked at her asking glance.

"On one condition," she added. "You don't get me drunk and after all you gonna drive me home to aunt Jenna. I would like to spend some time with her, at least one morning." Ended sadly.

"If we put conditions before we go anywhere you have to take a shower" Blocked his nose and made an eloquent face.

Elena couldn't stop smiling. While she was getting up she deliberately support on his chest and began to run towards the parking lot.

"My shirt!" She heard behind her. "You are so dead!" He shouted after her.

After a moment she felt as strong hands grab her waist and carry toward the locker room. On the field there were several people, so he had to keep the semblance and walked slowly. Elena began to struggle and shout, even bite after a while.

"Don't do that, I can consider this as an invitation" he admonished her with a smile.

In the end he threw her over his shoulder. Opened the door leading to the ladies' locker room. Several of the younger girls started giggling. Nobody was in the shower, so Damon ruthlessly unscrewed the nearest faucet with cold water and threw his victim there. He hold her tightly. After a few seconds they burst into uncontrollable laughter. Fortunately, he left his leather jacket in the car, otherwise it would have been soaked as the rest of his clothes. He turned the water and began to undress. Elena looked at him surprised.

"I hoped you didn't think that I'm going to sat wet onto my upholstery. So do you."

Fortunately, she had things to redress. She left to the car with Damon standing in from of it in the same outfit in which she came to school. His almost naked wet body seemed to her a more tempting than it should. Involuntarily she licked her lips.

"I feel betrayed," point out her. "Unlike me, you can enjoy the view" she finally understand what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry that I'm not in my underwear" she mocked.

"Get in." Opened door in front of her. "We're going to ours or to yours?"

"To mine, I have to prepare. Actually, where are you taking me because I do not know how to dress. " Inquired no hiding the excitement.

"Comfortable." He said before parking next to her house, without a word he pricked cheek and get respond which he was expected. "I'll pick you at eight."

She ate something quickly and went to take a real shower. Hot water washed her body. She closed her eyes, remembering events from hour before. His strong arms, body to body, sincere laughter, crystal blue eyes which didn't leave her for a second. She blushed involuntarily. She was worried about this new surge of feelings towards Damon. It was easy to lose herself in him, especially when he forgot about all that being a _bad vampire._ _He is spontaneous, able to amuse me faster than anyone else, he cares about me. He let me reach out to him, for me he left his guard a little_. She smiled. Wrapped in a towel and opened the wardrobe. _Comfortable._ She remembered. She chose skinny jeans with a low state and one of her tops, last time she wore it over a year ago, before her parents accident , from the time of 'funny Elena'. Bare back and draped front perfectly accent all strengths of her figure. She made minimal makeup and looked at her watch. He would be here for a second. She ran down and fell on uncle John.

"Going somewhere?" asked in peevishly tone which she couldn't stand.

"Yes." Threw him hard in the face and went into the kitchen to see Jenna.

"You look stunning, Stefan has recovered?" she asked unaware of anything.

"Actually, I go out with Damon. I wanted a little break after last week, and Stefan is still not disposable. Don't wait for me. "

She smiled at her and went in front of the house trying to avoid another confrontation. After a moment she heard the engine of Mustang. He opened the door in front of her. _He is so beautiful_, as quickly the thought appear as quickly she tried to get rid of it. She didn't ask about anything. They rode in a complete, unbroken silence. Strangely she doesn't felt uncomfortable with that. Tens minutes ago they leave Mystic Falls and tended in an unknown direction. Finally, he slowed motor speed.

"Bar? I thought .. " before she had finished she felt a cold finger on her lips.

"You should have a little more faith in me" he seemed almost offended.

Shortly after crossing the threshold Elena muttered an apology. This was not an ordinary bar. In addition to tables, there was a big dance floor occupied by dozens of people. So far, her partner took a seat at the counter, ordered a whiskey and beer.

"I told you that I do not want to get drunk" jump on him.

"You won't be drunk after one beer. Trust me. " He handed her a bottle.

Shortly after she finished he got up, grabbed her hand and placed a delicate kiss on it. Elena looked at him questioningly at what he just smiled and pulled her behind him on the floor.

She reminded herself of their dance during the Miss Mystic Falls. She knew that Damon is a good dancer, but this evening leaned him towards the perfect. Regardless of the song ran her without hesitation. Rock'n'roll, pop, house, rock. After several hours she was close to faint from exhausted.

"Order me something to drink and I'll use ladies room ."

When she entered the cabin she heard that few women enter the room discussing lively.  
"God what I would gave to mine dance like this"

"Danced? To look like him! " improved her.

"You only about one. I would give anything to have someone who at least once looked at me like he looks at her as if nothing else existed. If someone loved so much I would be fulfilled "Dreaming of. "But yeah those amazing blue eyes contrasting with his black hair and the divine t-shirts, mhm." Began to laugh.

Elena felt the heat flowing into her face. Until the last moment she didn't realized about who they talked to. After all, Damon didn't love her, didn't looked at her as they imagine. It's not possible_. He can't love me, __I __can't love him._ Tried to convince myself. She waited until the women come out and then went to the sink. Turned on cold water and cooled the cheeks. She looked in the mirror. She didn't have this light in her for a long time. In the end decided to leave. They have to back home. Damon sat at one of the tables with a cold drink for her. He looked at her surprised when she drank it without hesitation.

"I think it's time for us," she began timidly.

"Come on, we have such a good time! The last three dances, please "she look at his puppy eyes, they were simply irresistible.

"One," replied firmly.

"It's great that you are agreeing for two" smiled in a victory and again they were on the floor.

Elena shook her head in disbelief. She heard from the speakers "I know" by Save Ferris. Damon suddenly began to sing out loud what has just led to another uncontrolled laughter on her part. The words fit perfectly into him and he knew that. In life, she wouldn't accuse him of knowledge of this song or what more singing it. With the last sound she landed in his arms.

"Last one" she stated sadly.

She felt his strong arms surrounds her harder. Slow melody, which she didn't know had brought their body in gentle motion. After several seconds, Damon began to softly sing directly into her ear:  
_I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying To Be Where You Are  
__And I've been Secretly falling apart  
Unseen  
_  
She closed her eyes, completely losing herself in his embrace, in his voice.  
_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful _

_You'd be so perfect with me _

_But you just can't see _

_You turn every head but you don't see me _

Chills spread all over her body. As if it reacted to his every word. Strange feeling possessed her. As if every word was designed directly for her. His warm breath brushed gently skin on her neck. She didn't remember when was the last time when she felt so good.  
_I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
And I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you Love Me_

He looked into her eyes singing the chorus, looked directly into her soul, as he knew and saw everything. No matter how much she wanted to turn her gaze she wasn't able to. The song slowly started to end. Despite the fact that nothing had happened she had the impression that with this dance she cheated on Stefan. It was more intimate than it should be. She was going to release his hand when she heard '_Paradise Circus_' by Massive Attack. She fell in love with this song since she heard it for the first time. Damon immediately understood. This time he turned her around so her back was nestled in his front. Her hips touching his lower abdomen without any inhibitions, doing circles. Damon grabbed her hand and pulled it up. Gently moving his fingers along her forearm down to her collar bones. Elena immediately felt how it works on him but again _something_ awakened in her which this time didn't allow her to stop. Leaned her head back letting Damon's lips to brush her naked neck. Their bodies moved in full sync, his hands never stop to wander through bare sides of her body and abdomen then up to her neck and along the jaw.  
_**Love is like a sin **_  
She heard suddenly. These words capture everything she felt in this moment. Her whole body was burning with desire. With remains of her strong will refrain from kissing him, touching him,_ loving him_. She knew that he lose himself in that dance no less than she. Finally, with the last sound she turned to him. In his eyes she saw more lust than ever with Stefan. _Stefan._ She remembered him and immediately pushed away from him leaving the bar.

Cold air stopped lust raging in her. She felt his gaze. She didn't have enough courage to turn around. She went to the car and waited until he opens it. When they passed the plaque with the inscription Mystic Falls she turned her head towards him. It was a mistake. He stared at her, full of wonder, lust ... pain. This view seemed to crush her lungs. She had the impression that she suffocated. Fortunately, they were already at her house. Without a word she began to walk towards the porch. Suddenly she felt his hand on her forearm. She turned reluctantly. Again that look. Without hesitate he pressed his lips to her but it was her tongue which first started to moved along his lower lip. Immediately he opened his mouth and rushed at her, deepening the kiss. Moments later they hit the wall of her house. Their bodies were eagerly pushing each other. Her fingers in his hair, grabbing him closer and closer. Pressing need between her thighs. Her hips eagerly rubbing bulge in his trousers. From their mouth came silent groans. His big hands began to move to her breasts, rubbing them slowly. Elena suddenly froze.

"I'm sorry...I can't" she gasped with breaking voice and turn her head from his.

She felt his finger gently stroking her cheek and he was gone. She saw a car accelerating to be as far from her house as it could. She buried her face in her hands and slipped along the wall. She couldn't believe what she just did. Everything she felt in this moment spread havoc in her mind. All of these emotions. It was hard to determine which one wins, good or bad. In this kiss was everything she brought with her since they met, all the situations and feelings. All the pain, fear, hatred and ultimately trust, friendship, _love?_ But it was another side of the coin. She felt so dirty. She cheated Stefan. Stefan, who had a problem right now, who needs her, who loves her. As if that wasn't enough she really hurt Damon. _I hate myself, I'm exactly like her. I became Katherine_, horrified herself. The worst of her fears began to come true. She opened the door and ran straight at Jenna.

"I just ... Elena, what happened? Did Damon done something to you? "Inquired with horror in his voice, which only provoked another wave of tears.

"No, it's not like that" sobbed "I have to go for a sleep, I can't talk about it now," she looked at her pleading and went upstairs.

She sat down on the bed with the diary in her hand. Lately she hasn't had time to write something in it but now although she wanted it was very difficult to confess on paper what she did. As if with writing it off everything could became more real, as if they could no longer deny it. Slowly she fell asleep, pressing the notebook to her chest. She didn't felt when _Someone_ gently stroked her cheek in places where not long ago were her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If you are very alergic to grammar don't read this, as soon as my beta'll back to life I'm going to reupload this. If it doesn't botter you much to read this story without beta editing than let me know in reviews and I'll upload next 2 chapters.

Chapter 4

As soon as she opened her eyes she knew what must be done, at least in the beginning. She took a refreshing bath before she went to the boarding house. There was no trace of Damon's car. She considered it as a good sign, she will have as much privacy as she needed. Went quietly to the basement. Stefan momentarily turned his head toward her.

"Elena," he whispered and in a split second he was standing at the door.

"How ..?" she was surprised at what he showed her an empty bottle and smiled at her.

Slowly approached him, took his face with her hands. Her thumbs stroked his cheek. She felt his lips gently kissing her palms and closed her eyes not being able to look into his. However, as soon as she did it she saw Damon emerging from the darkness. Cocky smile on his lips, blue iris full of lust and him, coming closer and closer. She open her eyelids immediately and took a nervous breath. She tried to hide the embarrassment with a smile.

"You think you're ready to go?" She asked quietly.

"I think so. I don't want to sank into your neck anymore, " he joked shyly.

Without hesitation Elena pushed the bolt and opened the door. Stefan stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered before he lend a gentle kiss on her lips.

She slowly drew away from him, grabbed his hand and walked with him into the living room. She sat on the couch without even a word. In her behavior could be seen more and more awkwardness and she formed her lips in bizarre expression which pretend to be a smile. Elena put her knees together and laid hands on them fasten even more. Stefan immediately caught her unusual behavior.

"Something happened?" Was clearly frightened.

"We need to talk " she told him with sepulchral voice. He sat down and grabbed her hand showing his support. "I know that however I'll do this it will hurt, so please don't hinder it to me" his eyes opened wider in horror. "I love you, I care about you but I need a break." She pushed slowly her hand from his and couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What ... but I ... it's because ... " he began to tangle, like he couldn't understand what she said. "It's because of Damon, isn't it?" He asked finally with a breaking voice.

"Why are you blaming him about everything!" she shout at him. Her face flooded with red, she didn't control herself and it embarrassed her the most. "I want to be alone, I need time for myself, to think and understand certain things," explained in a calmer tone. "I want to ... I want to be with you as your friend, especially now " she finally looked at him. His full of tears eyes broke her heart. She couldn't break, not now. Hands crossed on her chest, just not to gave in to the temptation of comforting him. She didn't want to give him illusory hope.

"First, he left me and now you are breaking up," he whispered.

"Who left?" Tried not to show too much emotional involvement.

"Damon," he said quietly.

"What?" Burst.

"He came to me before dawn and told that he was leaving Mystic Falls for good. He wouldn't say why. " Stefan was sad by this fact but not crushed.

"But ... but he ... how he could leave you in the basement? "cried through the tears that came out of nowhere.

"He said that you'll come to me in the morning that I handled this" Stefan just now noticed some irregularity in her behavior. His mind didn't escape drops slowly flowing down her cheeks. Only one thing came to his mind "Elena, did something happened between...?" he could not finish that question, too afraid of her answer.

"What? ... no! No. " added more to herself than to him, "I must go home. Text me if you need something. " Squeezed his hand and smiled at him weakly before she left.

As soon as she got into the car pushed the gas pedal with full force. Instead to the city she turned toward the forest, entered in the nearest path and stopped. Nervously opened the door and started running as fast as she could. Salty streams were flowing endlessly down her cheeks. Slowly she began to lack of breath. She caught desperately every single one. Her legs refuse to obey her and she fell to her knees. She couldn't explain what was happening to her. It's like someone pulled her lungs and crushed heart. The piercing scream came from her throat, then another and another connected with sobs. Finally, she lay down on the side and began to calm her breath. She had no idea how long she was like this but she couldn't let anyone to see her in that state. Although she led herself to some kind of order. The pain was still there, but she had to came back home.

She was working whole weekend to separate herself from this devastating feelings. After returning to school on Monday everything had to be like in the past, at least from the outside. The worst thing was that she could not talk about it with anyone. In this case the luxury of having Bonnie as a friend was for nothing. Lessons passed slowly, without any revelation, until Mr. Saltzman called her to his classroom. Stefan was already inside. Elena stood as near the door as possible to have possibility with fast leaving.

"Something happened?" She asked in a toneless voice.

"Yesterday I saw Isobel" announced teacher.

"WHAT?" She completely didn't expect this.

"She wants to see you and threatened, that if I don't arrange a meeting she will start to kill. I tried called to Damon but he didn't answer " she shuddered at the sound of his name which not escaped her companions.

"I'll see her. Tell me when and where "she managed to return to a peaceful and calm tone.

"Elena you don't realize how danger it is. She is not like Stefan " fear spoke by Alaric.

"I don't have a choice" she said softly before she left the room.

In the evening she waited at the Grill. Stefan was playing billiards with Alaric and both didn't take eyes of off her. Suddenly her mother stood right in front of her.

"Hello Elena. You look just like her."

Conversation went completely different than she expected. Isabel did not intend to respond to any of her questions, what more Elena had to admit that she had never met such a cold and snippy person. She didn't change tone of her voice even for one moment, she did not seem raised even slightly by the fact that she saw her daughter for the first time in 17 years.

"Why have you came, because apparently, to catch up lost time" she didn't want to play in her games any more,

"It's good that you mention that. I want you to brought me the Johnatan Gilbert device. "

"But I do not have it."

"You do not, but Damon has" self-confident smile never left her face.

"You are bit late. Damon left the city a few days ago, "she could not hide the bitterness in her voice.

This news baffled Isobel. Her face finally shows some real emotions.

"I thought ... I thought that he is in love with you but apparently I was wrong " was still surprised. "In that case I leave today, probably you would be glad," she smiled at her sourly. "Say hello to your boyfriend."

"I do not have a boyfriend," answered her without hesitation.

Isabel seemed to be even more surprised, as if she overlooked a very important fact, however, she disappeared before Elena had time to say anything more. She tried to process all the information she just heard. It wasn't to much, but one seemed very important to her. Why her mother was convinced that Damon loves her? She raised her eyes from the table and saw Bonnie. She was not able to hide embarrassment, so she quickly disappeared behind the ladies room doors. Stefan and Alaric came to her.

"Everything okay?" teacher asked her.

"No. Nothing is okay. I need to go home, alone, "she pointed leaving.

Stefan still could not believe what he heard from Isobel, in his memory digged particularly thing - sincere surprise when she discovered that his brother is no longer in Mystic Falls. He knew that his brother cared about Elena but never suspected anything so serious. _Maybe that's why he left?_ _No, he would certainly stay to take her from me right in front of my eyes._ _He would not let go another opportunity to humiliate me_. He decided, to gave Elena time she needed. He will try to get her back later.

Elena woke up in the morning by knock at the door. She didn't expected that guest.

"I wanted to apologize you for my yesterday's behavior," she stared with repentance. "I saw that something was wrong and I left you, I shouldn't do that. Forgive me, "Bonnie seemed to be really crushed.

"Although I wished it would be different, I don't think you can help me. I need a friend not a witch who will judged what is happening with me, you know? I miss you, but they are things I can't tell you and they are killing me the most " Her voice broke again and again. Saying all of that cost her much.

She did not want to talk with her even a minute longer. She have never believed that the conversation with her might hurt that much. Dragged her feet into the living room. John sat on the couch and looked like he was waiting for her.

"I heard that you break up with your vampire boyfriend and his brother is out of town" was exceptionally enthusiastic.

"Like you care. Wait, how did you know about that? "she was really surprised.

"I have my sources," he smiled enigmatically.

"You could finally leave and give us some peace."

"I guess it's your lucky day. As it happens I planned to get back tomorrow, " she didn't expected such turn of events. "Unfortunately, I have to settle some things and I can't do them here, not any longer," he pointed. "Don't worry, as soon as I'll manage it, I'll be back," it sounded almost like a threat.

Founder's Day was passing faster than she thought. Smiling and waving from the platform wasn't a dream thing but it take her thoughts. Stefan behave as befits a good friend. He stood beside her as an escort and even once gave her to understand how much her decision hurt him. He didn't even try to held her hand.

Damon left a week ago. Emptiness, which accompanied her now was at least as bid as when she lost her parents. However, the worst thing was that this time she had to depend only at herself. No one would understand this. Everyone considered him as a heartless monster, even his own brother. Elena did not intend to stay until the end of the ceremony. Was already twilight when she drove to the cemetery. She sat down next to her parents grave.

"Rather than tell you about everything I'll write down it. I know that you will be able to see this. " She opened her notebook. With every word began to pour more and more tears to her eyes. Finally she wrote about everything. It started getting darker. Strange restlessness seized her. She grab her diary and walked to the exit when she saw figure lying in the dark, just under tree growing next to the pad.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again without beta, as soon as my beta will have internet again, I'll reupload this.

Chapter 5

Shivers spread all over her body. She swallowed bump in her throat and came closer. The person began to wriggle and silent groan came from his mouth.

"Damon?" She whispered.

Deafening silence.

"Damon?" she asked again with more confident voice.

Finally he turned to her. As soon as Elena saw the outline of his face she ran up to him without hesitation and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed his head to her chest with all her strength. She was crying all the time, finally giving vent to accumulated emotions. But he was passive, almost like a rag- doll. Elena grabbed his face in her hands and gently pushed away a little. The wind drove the clouds. What she saw in the moonlight frightened her as hell. He was in total mess. His face was covered with parched blood, tousled hair were full of leaves and twigs. He had a dirty shirt and pants. Suddenly she felt salty tears on her lips. She wiped them with one hand and the other stroked his cheek.

"What happened?" she sobbed with horror.

"I thought, that I can do this, like a fool" he was raving.

"Damon, look at me!" she ordered. "What happened?" She asked again.

His unconscious gaze finally found her face. "I've done horrible things Elena" he whispered to her. Tears began to gather in his eyes.

They were lying on the cemetery path for some time. Elena didn't stop to cuddle him. She settled him between her legs and sway slowly back and forth, back and forth, continuously stroking his hair. As soon as his quiet sobs ceased, she ordered:

"Get up."

Slipped out from beneath him and served him as support. She almost forgot about the diary, which was lying stray a few meters away. She returned for it before she grab his waist. She did not want anyone to read it, especially now, when she wrote down everything. After several minutes she parked the car near her home.

"Can you get through the window?"

He nodded.

"I'll meet you upstairs."

Elena thought that she did not meet anyone. Uncle John was gone, Jenna and Jeremy probably were still on the Founder's Day. Unfortunately, when she was going upstairs she heard behind her:

"Elena!" What happened? "

It was her aunt.

She realized that her clothes weren't in better shape than Damon's and did not even want to know how here face looked.

"This is not the best time …" she was interrupted in the middle of the sentence by the desperate question.

"What's going on with you? First, I find you weeping outside the house and now is not enough that you're in the mud... God is the blood on your face and hands? " Her voice was more and more hysterical.

"I ..." she had to invent some excuse and fast . "It's ... This is fake blood. Matt and Tyler smeared me with it. "

"Elena please promise that you didn't get into something" her excuses didn't convince her obviously.

"I promise that I didn't get into anything bad," she smiled at her and went to her room.

Damon was sitting on the windowsill staring madly out the window. She went to him and slipped his leather jacket. He did not look so bad even when he found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Looking at him in this state squeezes Elena's throat. However, she could not be weak in front of him, not at this time, now she had to be his support. Her fingers slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Previously she didn't sensed a clear odor of alcohol beating from him. She bent to take off his shoes and socks. Knelt before him and unbuttoned his pants. He was in such a state that did not respond to any of her activities. She gently grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her to the bathroom. Put cork into the tub and began to fill it with hot water. She blocked the doors leading to Jeremy's room. She didn't want company right now. Poured some liquid bubble bath and began to stripped, than she wash in the sink shriveled blood from his face before she slipped him from his boxers. She tried not to take eyes off of his face. In a quick move of her hand she took off her bra and lose her panties, entered the bath tube and pulled him with her. She sat comfortably and settled him between her thighs. His head was resting peacefully on her breasts. She poured on a sponge some bath gel and slowly washed his body. Started from the neck, moving slowly along the arms, chest and abdomen. Slightly changed the position to reach his legs. With degree of shyness she grabbed his penis between the sponge and her hands and moved up and down few times. She ignored the fact that he hardened a bit under her touch. She moved from him and washed his back. At the end imposed shampoo on her hand and massage it onto his hair. Her fingers slowly reeled circles after every inch of his head slightly removing his tense. They moved forward and pulled the cork from the bath. She flush remnants of the foam from their bodies and his hair before she began to dry him. Her own body trembled with cold, but she did not care about this and wrapped a towel around her still wet body. When he was dry, she put towel around his waist and led him to her bed. She disappeared for a while and came back with a pair of Jer's boxers. Helped him to put it on and put him beneath sheets. He was like a little lost boy. As soon as he lay clean, dry and safe under the blanket she began to think of herself. She dry water drops and put a pajamas on her as fast as she could. Damon watched her silently. His face was full of pain. She lay next to him and put her arms around him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he finally broke the silence by asking quietly.

She wasn't able to answer to him, she wasn't sure about this herself. Despite these fresh wounds which he left her with his leaving she couldn't refuse him help.

"You needed me," Elena chose the safest option, the only one she was sure at the moment.

"You have no idea how horrible things I've done," he confessed with broken voice. "You shouldn't be near me. I'm a monster, " he continued, causing that her eyes filled with tears.

She put a finger on his cold silky lips.

"We can talk tomorrow. Now sleep" she put on his lips the most innocent kiss and closed her eyelids.

Elena lambed all night afraid that he will disappear as soon as she fall asleep. Instead, she watched him. Pain was washed away from his face. He mumbled something a few times, screamed even once. Elena put his head on her breasts and stroked his hair. This calmed them both. The morning sun rays slowly entered the room. Finally, her eyelids began to refuse to obey her. She almost fall asleep when she saw his blue gaze. She smiled at him warmly and stroked his cheek. Surprisingly, Damon sat on the bed turning from her.

"Sorry about yesterday. It won't happen again. I will not bother you, never again " his voice seemed so distant and empty. Quite different from yesterday's.

"Don't you dare to leave me," she threatened. "I won't let you" she turned his face with force and kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to thank PeachieX for editing this chapter.

Chapter 6

_"__Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks  
And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts__" __Florence & the Machine_

Damon's lips finally surrendered and returned the kiss. Neither of them even tried to deepen it, it was only a ten second dance between lips. Their foreheads were still touching when Damon tore his mouth from hers. He whispered, between rapid breaths.

"I don't need your pity Elena."

"You think I would kiss you out of pity?" She was surprised but didn't change position. She grasped his face with her hands on both sides. "Do you really know me so poorly, Damon?" The way she pronounced his name caused shivers to pass through his whole body. She grabbed his lower lip between her warm, velvety ones. And right there, in that moment, something snapped in him. Elena parted her eyelids and saw him squeeze his own tightly, his eyelashes were wet from his swollen tears. Finally he freed himself from her lips but didn't move, even a millimeter.

"I can't go home, to Stefan. I can't... "

"You don't have to." She gently stroked his cheeks, enjoying the texture of his skin. "You can stay with me." She said it like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. She didn't considered this before, but now, it seemed like the best solution. She heard a snort of amusement.

"Jenna would be very pleased seeing me at her breakfast table in the morning in only Jeremy's boxers." The corners of his mouth lifted in a slight smile.

"But Jenna loves you." She replied returning the smile.

"Yes, especially after you said that '_I am an ass_' " Elena tried with all her strength not to burst out laughing when he imitated tone of her voice. "I don't know if me staying here is such a good idea. I would be dangerously close to you." He confessed completely serious and moved his fingers through her hair.

"But I want you to be close to me." She replied softly, but without hesitation, dropping her head at the same time.

In a split second she was lying on her back pressed into the mattress by his body. Her head sank softly into the pillow. Damon took both of her hands in his one and put them above her head when the other one was on her thigh. "You want to be touched, in this way by a monster like me." With each word he moved his hand higher and higher inside of her thigh.

"Yes." She was unable to control her trembling voice.

She noticed surprise on his face. "You want a soulless killer to have power over your body and with a few simple moves take you to a place where there is no going back?" He slipped his hand under her pajama pants and moved his fingers along her lips, teasing her. This time she replied just by head movement, speechless. Damon withdrew his hand and slid it under her shirt, slowly, moving up her bare belly. As soon as he took her left breast in his hand she sucked in air loudly. Her heart pounded like a hammer, she know he had to be aware of it. She slightly arched under his touch.

Elena could feel how turned on Damon was getting, feeling his growing erection on her thigh. She rubbed her leg on it and his eyes began to darken. Veins spreading out over his cheeks and his fangs were already fully visible. "You want to give me your heart? Your soul and body? " His voice became harsh and rough. Elena knew that there was no going back from this decision. No matter what answer she will give him he won't ask her this again, ever, and she wasn't sure she was ready for such a decision. She recalled pain, which was caused by his absence. Maybe she was ready? She saw his bright eyes begin to fade and he began to withdraw.

"Yes, I want to." She whispered to him.

"Even though what has recently happened. Elena what I did ... "

"Shh," If only she could have, she would have closed his mouth with a kiss, but he still kept her body in captivity below him. "I don't have to know, but as soon as you are ready I'll be here for you and I won't judge." Her warm eyes melt the remnants of the ice wall, which he was surrounded by. They laid in silence for a while, becoming increasingly aware of intimacy of their closeness. Damon moved slowly and suggestively, his lips on her skin, trailing from her neck to her collar bone ending on her cheek. Elena closed her eyes, giving herself into his pleasuring. A silent moan left her mouth. His warm breath on her skin was waking an urgent need between her thighs.

"If Jenna or Jer want to visit me, you will hear that, right?" She whispered between more sharp breaths.

"It depends on what I will do. If, suppose, I were to do something which I'd get totally lost in, I could have a problem with that." Eventually he freed her hands, giving her an unspoken choice. "But I can guarantee you that right now they are in a very deep sleep." As soon as he uttered the last sentence he felt her lips on his.

Without hesitation he opened his mouth and allowed her to penetrate it. Their tongues were moving slowly and lasciviously. Elena unexpectedly wrapped her tongue around one of his fangs and moved it slowly to the sharp ending, bringing him to madness. At the very tip of her tongue she stopped and pierced it lightly. Damon opened his eyes wide. He didn't expect this type of behavior from her. Her blood, which he was still able to taste in his mouth was like the most wonderful aphrodisiac in the world. Her taste was something addictive and incredibly alluring. His kisses became more and more intense, filled with a certainty she liked, judging by the sounds she made. Moaning and purring became louder and he hadn't even started yet.

Elena shifted her small, delicate and impatient hands along the hem of his boxers. The tips of her fingers had slipped into the material and moved timidly about his length. Damon sucked a large portion of air and breathed out with the sound that was like music to her ears. He, however, had completely different plans for her and decided to made them happen as soon as possible, before her hands started to do what they were after.

"We don't need this anymore." He murmured in her ear, pulling her shirt higher and higher. She arched under him so that he could easily remove it. He moved away from her, sitting on his heels. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had Elena right in front of him, the woman he _loved_ without a doubt. Her body was perfect, his eyes moved over it slowly, pausing for a moment, his gaze lingering on her hardened nipples. On her face he saw her blush and fill with embarrassment. He smiled warmly to her just before his lips were on her breasts. "Never, ever be ashamed in front of me, remember this." He ordered her. "And I'm not talking only about your body, I will fulfill your _every, single _fantasy." Damon promised and moved from one breast to the other. He sucked her nipple and made circles around it with his tongue before driving his fang through it. Elena leaned her head back, losing herself in the electrifying sensation.

Damon began to make a series of butterfly kisses on the soft skin of her abdomen. One of his hands found it's way into the place where she wanted him the most. He withdrew gently and slowly moved after her clitoris. "Oh God." She gasped beneath him as silently as she could. He smiled to himself. He loved bringing women to their orgasmic paradise, but with Elena it was more astonishing and intense then with any other woman. He parted her labia and slipped in his middle finger. She was already as wet as could be. Almost immediately he added a second finger. He worked slowly watching as she began to melt under his touch. The movements of her hips became more and more impatient, but he waited until she started to beg for more. He turned up the motion a little bit. Her thighs squeezed him harder.

"Please .." She gasped.

"What do you want dear?" He asked innocently.

"Damon, I'm begging ..." She groaned louder.

"But I still don't know what do you are begging for." He began making circles around her clitoris, deliberately avoiding it.

Elena moaned louder completely forgetting that she was not alone at home. "Fuck me." She shouted with no resistance as soon as he touched with his thumb to bundle of nerves.

" I will with pleasure, but, not yet." he couldn't stop a triumphant smile on his face, before his lips were close to her abdomen. He slipped his tongue between her lower lips and moved it lazily across them. With corner of his eye he saw her squeezing her eyelids before she arched beneath him.

"Open your eyes and look at me." He commanded her softly. Elena strained to open her eyelids, to see him between her thighs. Suddenly she felt him slip something soft under her buttocks.

"So you could have a better view." He explained before sucking hard on her clitoris. While he was working on it with his mouth he slipped two fingers back into her and started to pump them. He didn't have to wait long until her internal walls clenched around them and a wonderful inarticulate sound came from her mouth. He watched her sail on the waves of her orgasm. He waited patiently until her contractions ceased completely. Her face was pure bliss, which looked wonderful with her reddened cheeks. He again began to move his fingers inside her. Pumping them forward and backward, forward and backward. In the meantime, the vampire freed himself from his tight fitting boxers and returned with his tongue where he was a moment before. Teasing her by alternately sucking on it and dragging one of his fangs against it. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them sensually before returning to her mouth. She moaned in excitement, tasting her juices on his tongue and head of his cock pleasingly rubbing her entrance.

"Yes baby, you're a delicious sweet." He murmured in her ear while he entered her.

"Slowly ... please ... you're ... big." Elena gasped.

He did as she asked. Allowing her to adapt to every centimeter, that was in her. When he was almost all the way inside, her face slightly contorted in pain. He kissed her gently as an apology.

"Move, please." She moaned straight into his ear. He didn't need anything more. His buttocks began to work in an incredibly rhythmic way. "Don't hold yourself back." She ordered. He looked at her face to convince himself that she was absolutely sure. He didn't want to disappoint her. At first, his thrusts were slow and hard but with each he would increase speed without reducing the force. "So good, so good." She repeated like a mantra. After a while his hips were moving with vampire speed hitting her hard causing the distinctive slap of two nude bodies. "Come for me baby." He commanded, growling lowly. "Damoooon!" She cried after a few more thrusts. He slowed to a minimum relishing her clamping and relaxing on his penis. When her panting became weaker he slipped out of her and flipped her onto her stomach.

"You'll like it." He soothed her and placed himself back inside her. Nestled his belly against her back and began to pump into her again. He was rough and violent which contrasted with his soft kisses that he covered on her shoulders. His mouth captured her lobe and he began to suck. He couldn't control his moans any longer, feeling her orgasm again on his dick. "I love you so much." He gasped into her ear as soon as the warm cum filled her, practically overflowing. He tried not to crush her by his weight, but his legs were refusing to obey him. He slid down past her and onto the bed. He rested on his stomach, breathing heavily. He didn't expect that having sex with Elena would exhaust him like that. He had to admit that he had never had it so good. His meditation broke as her naked breasts pressed into his back. She laid on him breathing as hard as he was. She kissed him between the shoulder blades and laid her head there. Her breath soon became regular and calm.

"I love you too. So much." She whispered very quietly until she fell asleep.

Damon could not believe what he heard. He wanted to wake her just that she could repeat it over and over again. He loved the warmth radiating from her body. He could lay like this forever. He heard when Jer began to bustle around the room and Jenna brewed coffee and went to work. Only when Elena's little brother also left the house he did allow himself to sleep. He didn't think about Stefan, not even for a moment, as he slept with his girlfriend.

A/N: Yeap from now on it's going to be smutty ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to thank PeachieX for beta this for me :)

Chapter 7

Before she opened her eyes she let herself brush her lips along his bare neck. She nestled her nose in his hair. God, how much she loved his smell. Damon began to wriggle under the influence of her touch.

"If you get off of me, I'll be able to kiss you." He promised sleepily.

Elena quickly tumbled from him and waited for fulfillment of the promise. Damon moved to her side and lazily penetrated her mouth with his. They stared at each other with dazed smiles on their faces.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"I don't remember offering." She joked freely. She felt his fingers slowly brushing down her face.

"What would you like to eat?" He murmured salaciously in her ear.

"I'll pass on you."

Elena went to the bathroom to clean up a little. On the one hand she wanted to take a quick shower, but on the other hand she could still smell him on her, a smell she never wanted to get rid of. _The_ _Shower wont run away._ She thought and returned to the room. On the bed Damon was already waiting for her with a wooden tray, resting on it was a large bowl filled with fruit salad. She smiled at him.

"As you might have noticed, vampire speed is useful in many aspects of life." He licked his lips before place a juicy strawberry between them.

"I thought that was my breakfast." She pointed and slapped him playful on the arm. Damon grabbed her by the wrists and sat her on his knees. He selected a piece of kiwi, and put it into her mouth. They fed each other and didn't care that their hands were all covered with sticky and sweet fruit juice. The feeding act quickly turned into another hot love session, after which they cuddled together, trying to regain their breath.

"Is this what it'd be like? living together?" She asked curiously.

"I don't understand." He raised his eyebrows, and waited for some clarification.

"I mean, that every thing we do will lead us to the bed, and soon we won't ever get out of it." She began to laugh with all her strength at the very thought of it. Damon echoed her and quickly added, "Not at all, we still have so many possibilities. Just in this room, I see at least four other interesting places." He concluded. "Besides, someone could always come and I'll have to hide in the closet, for example, Stefan" Bitterness appeared in his voice suddenly.

"Why would you do that?" She looked at his face, which was pierced with pain now and she finally understood. "Stefan and I are no longer together." She stated calmly.

He could not conceal his surprise and for once, he did not know what to say. Yet he wasn't sorry about this. From deep concentration she pulled him with her voice.

"Although I do love your naked body, I think you should go to your home and grab some clothes." While she was speaking she stroked down his perfectly sculpted abs.

"Fine, but I don't want anybody knowing about my return, not now." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"In that case, I'll invite Stefan here and tell him we need to talk while you go and get everything you need." She smiled.

"Baby, baby." He shook his head. "As soon as Stefan entered this room he would know about me. You can sit in the bathtub for hours." He slipped his nose through her hair. "But the whole bed is saturated with the smell of sex. Sex with me." She realized he was right and decided against it, before putting her plan into action. "It's unfortunate that you can not smell it. It's amazing." He smiled at her, causing her heart began to accelerate, again. "Just as amazing as your heart, which sped up at this very moment, or your smell when you're aroused." He could not take away his hands from her. The continuously wandered on her belly, back, hips and breasts. "Or your moans when you touch yourself, and fantasize about me" He ended quietly without taking his eyes from her face.

"What?" She turned away trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Haven't I mentioned that when you are with me, you shouldn't be ashamed of anything?" He grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. "You have no idea how much it turned me on, how much I wanted to go into your room that night." He muttered lasciviously into her mouth.

"I thought... you said that I was already asleep when you came back. You lied to me!" She feigned irritation.

"I should have told you during breakfast that I heard and smelled everything? That I touched myself at exactly the same moment as you? That I came at the same time as you? So that you would be embarrassed in my presence every single time? That you would hampered every time when your body begged for your touch?" His words were sharp but to the point.

Elena knew that everything he said would become true. They were silent, face to face, finally she lifted the corners of her mouth. "You liked that?" She asked shyly.

"Like you need to ask. Once, I would like... to watch." He pushed her hair from her face, saw a huge blush and kissed it. He didn't even know that he had vamped out. He saw only her hands slowly moving towards his mouth. She moved two fingers along his fangs.

"Are you hungry or aroused?" She asked without embarrassment.

"Both." He smiled at her while simultaneously trying to control his instincts.

"If you want to ..." She suggested tilting the head back.

"I do not. Not yet " He refused her firmly. "I want our first time to be ... magical." He smiled at his own tender words. "I'll get blood, don't worry." He stroked her cheek. "And now I think it's time for us to clean up, because Jenna just parked outside the house." In a split second he was dressed in Jeremy's t-shirt and tracksuit. It was evident that he felt out of place in this outfit, but for now he could not count on finding anything better.

"I'll drag Stefan out from house today." She promised him before she left the bedroom.

"Elena!" She heard Jenna's call. "Oh here you are. Are you okay?" She asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She prayed that her aunt couldn't sense the smell of Damon.

She put a hand on her forehead."You're hot, you have got flushed cheeks and glazed eyes."

Elena drew away from her quickly and poured herself a glass of water, she was almost certain that right now Damon has suffocated from laughing. "You think? I lazed in bed all day that's probably why." She attempted to sound as natural as possible.

"Yeah," Jenna seemed unconvinced, but she did not know how to approach the matter, so she just give in.

Later that evening, a refreshed Elena sat at a table in Grill waiting for someone. As soon as she saw him at the door she wrote a short text message: "_He is here._"

"Hi," she greeted him. "I wanted to know how everything is going?" She didn't have to pretend interest, she hadn't talked with him in a long time and she was really curious.

"Not much honestly. I'm fine, human blood does not tempt me anymore. But Damon still hasn't shown any sign of life, he is probably gone for good."

Elena dropped her head, not knowing how to react. They were silent for a while, sipping their Cokes.

"How are you?" He asked at last, trying to break the increasingly awkward silence.

"Pretty good. No vampires trying to kill me." She joked.

Stefan smiled weakly. "I know that you needed time, but I want you to know that I still love you and if you let me, I will fight for you. I'll do anything to get you back." He chose his words carefully and slowly, grabbing her hands he gazed at her intensely.

Elena suddenly jumped up from her chair. "I need to use restroom, I'm sorry." Even before she crossed the threshold of a ladies room tears began to run down from her eyes. She closed herself in one of the stalls and began to sob louder. She buried her face in her hands and cried so hard that she didn't even heard that someone else open the door. For the first time she cried for breaking up with Stefan. Maybe it all had gathered in her and just waiting for the right opportunity to come out? Certainly the Grill was not a good place, not with Stefan on the other side of the wall. She heard a quiet knock on the door of her stall. She wiped her eyes with her hand and pulled her nose, "Taken." She screamed through her tears.

"Honey." It was his quiet mellow voice. "Open the door for me." He asked. The door opened slowly. She sat on toilet, tears running down her cheeks mixed with her mascara. Her face was all puffy and her eyes red. He stretched out his hands to her and grabbed her in his arms. Elena began to sob loudly, again. "Everything is fine." He repeated endlessly, stroking her hair. "I'll take you home." He took her in his arms and instantly they stood in her room.

"Stefan" She sobbed quietly.

"Don't worry about him now, we can just write him a text." He laid her on the bed and pulled the phone from her pocket. Before she could say anything he put it down on the dresser and went to the bathroom. He returned with cosmetic petals and make-up remover. He sat on the bed beside her and began to wash the gray spray off her cheeks. "I made myself a little comfortable here" He started as if nothing had happened. "Hung up a few shirts in the closet." He replaced the worn petal and took a new one. "My underwear is on the lowest shelf of dresser." He finished and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I hid a toothbrush in my bag at the bottom of the closet with the rest of my things. I thought that if I put it into your mug, it would seem a little strange to your brother." He always knew how to make her laugh. "I must admit that when I went to get my things, I regret that you weren't there, with me. You have no idea how many times I've imagined you there, in my bed, totally naked." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You're unbelievable, you know?" She said seriously.

"I realized that this morning, when you were crying out my name." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now it's going to be horrible." Her voice become sad again, almost as if she had started to cry again. "I'm scared." She announced quietly and took a deep breath, once again trying to stop the stream of tears collecting in her eyes. "I'm so scared that people will not understand ... that they will judge, that ... " She could not make herself say anything more, as she gasped for breath.

Damon still sat on the bed, slightly panicked. He didn't agree with such a view, he didn't want to worsen the matter, and yesterday he wasn't in much better shape himself. He had to comfort her somehow. He slipped off shoes and lay down beside her, wrapping her in his arms, he waited. When her sobs almost ceased, he asked: "Maybe you want me to go back to the boarding house?"

"No." Her answer was short and decisive. She turned her face so that she was able to see his blue eyes. "Damon." He looked at her. "Make love to me." She asked quietly.

He knew that the words she used were relevance. Throughout his long life he made love only once, with Katherine. It was the night when he lost his virginity. Now he was afraid that he might do something wrong. Worried that he would not meet her expectations, for the first time in 145 years he was afraid of being in an intimate situation with a woman. He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat and decided that he will try to do it properly. Elena undressed him slowly not taking her eyes off of him. As soon as she finished, she put down her hands allowing him to do it the same with her. She noted how careful he was in this, his hands trembled slightly when he unbuttoned her shirt. They knelt facing each other, completely naked. Finally, Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He sat on the edge of her bed and sat her straddling his thighs. He focused on kissing her. This time everything was different. They moved carnally, entwined in an incredibly intimate embrace, in complete synchronization. Their lips detached from each other only for a short second. Elena held onto him tighter, slightly thrusting her nails into the skin of his back and hiding her head in his neck. She was so close.

"Bite me." She asked quietly, having difficulty catching her breath. At this time, she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him, in every possible sense of the word.

Damon moved his lips to her collarbone. Traveling his tongue several times along her fragile skin and sank his teeth in as delicately as he could. At the same time, when warm and thick blood began to drain down his throat, Elena collapsed into the sweetest orgasm of her short life. She felt as her lover slowly sucked out her life-giving fluid, and in spite of the vervain which still hung from her neck, he sent her his own experiences, which only intensified the uniqueness of this moment. He drank from her slowly, sucking drop by drop, prolonging this moment into forever. Her body was once again on the very edge. She flowed with bliss as soon as Damon poured into her his warm and sticky liquid. "I love you." They panted almost at the same time and fell asleep quickly cuddled together.

* * *

In the meantime 

"Bonnie, can I come in?" He asked timidly.

"I'd rather not. What do you want Stefan?" She asked sharply going out the door.

"Can I ask you a favor. I know that I shouldn't, but it is very important to me." He seemed very worried.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I want you to see what's going on with Damon. Before you refuse, hear me. I know that you blame us for the death of your grandmother. I completely understand it, but I suspect that something could have happened to him. He left over a week ago, suddenly and in quite strange circumstances. Since that time, he has shown no sign of life, even to Elena. In spite of all that he did, he is still my brother. Here is one of his shirts. Just check and if he is all right, I won't ask about anything else. "

Bonnie sighed heavily, not knowing what to do. Finally, she took it with her hands and sat on a bench, outside the house. She didn't even have to focus, as soon as she touched his shirt a whole series of images rolled through her head, which she did not intend to see, and which probably will become her nightmares. However, the worst thing was, that although she tried very hard she could not stop the flood of visions. She began to gasp and finally managed to close the channel, rejecting the piece of cloth belonging to Damon. She grabbed Stefan's hand and began to pass him residual images simultaneously throwing words without any control of it, as if the power spoke through her.

"He sits on the edge of the bed, Elena ... no, Katherine, it can not be Elena, having sex with him, she allows him to bite her, they confess their love to each other and fall asleep." She shook her head and looked at worried Stefan. "It definitely was Katherine." She said completely aware. "I have not seen anything beyond their bodies, any detail that might indicate place of his whereabouts. But all of this ... this act and accompanying feelings were so intense that I could not turn it off, that's the first time something like that has happened to me."

"You're right, he had to find her. Elena does not ... she would not plead for a bite." In front of Stefan's eyes stood the memories of intimate moments with the girl he loved. "Besides, I saw her today. She did not know anything about him, and then she felt sick and went home." His voice became more and more absent as if he just realized something. "Thank you for your help. Good night." He smiled at her and disappeared into the darkness.

He did not want to believe what his mind whispered to him, but he had to make sure before he could sleep peacefully. He wasn't the only one who noticed how strong the bond Elena had with his brother, how she reacted when he was gone or to what Isobel said. Once he even talked about it with Alaric, seeking advice from the only person who had any insight to the whole matter. He realized that she was hiding something from him, but then he decided that it wasn't relevant, especially when Damon wasn't here. He arrived at her house. All the lights were extinguished. He heard three quiet heartbeats. He jump into the branch growing next to her window and strained his eyes. But before he could see anything flooding his nostrils came the sharp and burning smell of sex and blood, a mix of his brother's and Elena's. He turned his head quickly. He did not want to see it, Bonnie had perfectly illustrated it to him.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Elena did not sleep well. It was very stuffy and hot in her room for a few hours. Her whole body was covered with sweat. She escaped from beneath Damon and went to the window. The thermometer showed 102 ºF . _Heat wave_. She recalled. She looked over her shoulder, her lover was still sleeping, like all of this didn't effect him. She decided to use this moment to take a cool shower, which not only helped her get rid of unpleasant layer covering her body, but awoke all of her senses. She never like cold water, but today it brought her the relief she was searching for. After thoroughly wiping the water flowing down her body before wrapping a towel around her. She went to the mirror and placed her hand in the place where not so long ago Damon's fangs were. There was not even a trace after yesterday's bite. She was surprised. She dressed in a track suit and went into the kitchen. Although it was 7 a. m. Sunday morning, her whole family was sitting at the table.

"Jenna, Jer? Already wake?" She accosted merrily.

"Do not say anything, I couldn't sleep in this heat. I would love to spend all day in a nice air-conditioned room, " her aunt complained. "but you look surprisingly refreshed, you have a good night?" She asked quite innocently.

Elena blushed. She had no idea if it was a casual remark or that Damon and her were not as quiet as they had thought. "Quite good." She stammered, not knowing how else to answer this.

"No doubt." Jeremy threw sarcastically before leaving.

"I hope that this civil war won't last forever." Jenna obviously remarking because the situation was becoming uncomfortable for her.

"Me too."

"Do you have any plans for today?" She asked while gnawing on a croissant.

"Nothing concrete yet, why do you ask?" Elena immediately realized that her aunt had some hidden reason.

"I planned to invite Alaric, make a nice family dinner."

"Family or romantic?" She dug.

"Today the family." Jenna assured her.

Elena smiled at her and returned to her bedroom. She hoped that Damon has awake, because she was beginning to get bored. She opened the door and saw Anna sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hi!" She greeted happily. "I'll be going. Good to know that you are back." She looked at Damon, smiled and went to her brother's room.

Damon was still lying in bed lazily and wasn't worried about anything.

"I didn't expect that you're the early bird type." He mumbled with his cheek still stuck to the pillow.

"I'm not, but it's so hot and stuffy, I couldn't sleep," she climbed onto the bed and cuddled to him. "from what I remember you wanted to stay in hiding for some time." She pointed to him while he drew her closer.

"That was the plan, but as usual, nothing goes according to the plan. Yesterday she was with your brother, and heard us. She did not fail to inform him of it, " he smiled at her clearly pleased with himself, but Elena had the impression that she could burn with shame any minute, damn vampire hearing. "So, I think that we can end this conspiracy. I also have an idea of how we can have fun before the family dinner. " With a little difficulty he got up from the bed and went to her drawers. He rummaged and in the next moment he threw onto the bed, next to the still stunned Elena, her swimsuit.

Finally, she managed to come back from her embarrassment at the fact that her brother and his girlfriend practically caught her during sex. Also she processed everything that Damon said. "Whoa," she waved her hand trying to get his attention. "Are you going with me to the dinner?" He assented to her without hesitation. "Okay" she did not expect that he would want to sit with them in the living room, watching TV and eating something prepared by her aunt. Suddenly she remembered something. "I have no marks. After yesterday... " she touched neck trying to steer him on the right track of thinking. "I don't recall you giving me your blood."

"You fell asleep very quick, and I couldn't look at the bruises and holes, so I gave you some. You're not angry with me, are you? " He was really regretful that he did not ask her for permission.

"No," she reassured. "at least I wont have to wear scarf or anything like that." She smiled at him lightly. "I want you to ask something," She seemed quite embarrassed, but she pushed that feeling back. "Yesterday, when... you drank from me, I felt something strange. I don't know how to describe it. Like I could feel what you feel, like I felt for two. When Stefan drank from my wrist I didn't feel anything like this. It wasn't just my imagination, right? "

Damon looked at her analytically. "I've never heard anything like that before. I didn't feel anything like you did, at least not then. However, when I gave you my blood, I could see and feel things. I think it was the same thing like you had." He pondered.

"Tell me."

"It's ... not that easy to explain. I felt ... I felt as if I was flooded with pure and unconditional love. I saw pieces of your thoughts, they were fragments of moments that we shared."

In the afternoon Damon took her to one of his favorite places. They parked on the beach, but it was not the ultimate goal of their trip. He took her right next to a small waterfall and started to undress. When he took off everything, Elena stood still, speechless.

"I'm not the type of guy who goes swimming all the time. I don't have swimming trunks." He tried to justify himself.

She shook her head in disbelief and took off her clothes. Damon was already in the water and stretched out his hands toward her.

"Now, hold on and take a deep breath." He warned before they plunged into the water.

After a few seconds, they emerged in a completely different place, an incredibly beautiful place. A small lake surrounded by steep mountains from every side with brilliant green trees. It looked like a flooded volcanic crater, but there wasn't any volcano here. At the farthest point there was a small beach. He looked at her face. She had a slightly open mouth and her eyes were wide, looking around. Suddenly, she turned to him and firmly fastened her mouth to his.

"It's so... beautiful...here."She whispered between kisses. She finally broke away from his lips. "How is it possible that I live in Mystic Falls all my life, and I was never here?" She could not hide her surprise.

"To get here by land you would have to walk a good day, the mountains are extremely steep and dangerous," he went to the beach with her and assured her of what she suspected. Without ropes and equipment she would not escape from here. "And to swim under a waterfall as we just did you would have to be provided with a bottle of oxygen. Contrary to appearances, it was more than 50 meters. I found this place about 100 years ago " he spread himself comfortably on the narrow beach and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun warming his skin.

Elena lay down beside him and watched him intently. Droplets of water sparkled across his body hypnotically. Her eyes traveled slowly from his face through the chest,to his semi-hard member. In a few quick movements she got rid of her bathing suit and bared her skin to the sun. She had never had a naked sunbath. It was more exciting than she had expected. She knew that her nipples were hard and she felt wetness between her legs, but she promised herself, that she would endure 24 hours without having sex with him. In contrast to this morning, now she wasn't so sure that was a good idea. While she fought an internal struggle Damon looked at her with adoration. She opened her eyes and saw his blue gaze piercing at her. Suddenly, in her head dawned a truly diabolical plan. She had no idea where she got it from, but she knew, that now there was no turning back.

Continuously staring into his eyes her hand moved slowly along her thighs, abdomen and over her breast. He smirked and stretched out his hand. How great was his surprise when she hit his hand and shook her head in disapproval.

"Without touching baby," She growled and started to continue. She closed her eyes and began to pretend that she was all alone. Left hand teased her nipples, while the right was in the vicinity of her crotch still avoiding the most sensitive areas. She opened her eyelids and in corner of her eye saw his tongue licking his lips in desire, while one hand stroked his length. This view turned her on more than any touch. She had never seen anything so sexy. Immediately she slipped two fingers in herself and pumped them in the same rhythm, in which he moved his hand. Loosing all sense of herself, she focused all of her attention on Damon masturbating in front of her. She shifted her gaze from his intense blue irises to his more and more violently moving hand. Suddenly he came. At the same time as she felt a hot and sticky substance on her skin and a wave of pleasure flooded her. She have never expected that something like this would excite her. Actually, once, when Stefan had finished on her belly she did not fell anything special, she only wanted to take a shower. This time was spectacularly different.

Damon looked at her slightly surprised. He had no idea how she could react to something like that. He didn't planned to splash on her belly, but he just couldn't control himself, seeing her body arching beneath her own touch. But what she had did next, went far beyond his expectations and in a split second he was hard again. Elena moved her fingers over the cum on her belly and licked it from them, slowly, sucking each finger in turn. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He looked at her ecstatic with an open mouth. As soon as she saw him in this state, she giggled. She moved to him and slipped her tongue between his still parted lips.

"We should get going," she got up and slowly entered the water. "Baby?" she urged, seeing that he was lying down. Moments later, they walked from the waterfall, dressed, with gradually falling bulge in Damon's trousers. Dinner was going to start in an hour and they still had to wash away the smell of the lake.

She dressed up and waited until Damon finished shower. A few times she saw a blur from the bathroom into her room and back, and finally he stood in front of her, dried and fully clothed. The biggest surprise for Elena was his selection of attire, which was different from usual. She was checking him from head to toe. She did not know what caught more attention; the stylish old worn blue jeans, which began as low as possible; or a white t- shirt highlighting every detail of his body with large V- neck cut in which revealed the two collarbones and ends in exactly the place where his trousers began. She did not think he could ever be more attractive then he already was to her, but he was. Her face instantly flooded with red.

"I didn't think that after today I would be able to make you blush." he immediately was punched for this remark. He rubbed his shoulder, where Elena hit him. "What was that for? My tigress. " he embraced her and immobilized her at the same time.

"I'm glad you're back into your old sense of humor." she stammered and turned away without allowing him to kiss.

Damon waited patiently, until finally he stole her one. "Thank you."

"For what?" She was surprised and lost all her anger somewhere.

"For the fact that you are" he smacked her lips again, " and for the fact that you complimented my outfit," he added smirking.

"Damon, Damon," she shook her head " it's getting worse with you. You must have been in the sun too long. I didn't say anything, " she assured him.

"You didn't have to. This look on your face was enough," he covered her mouth before she could answer him. He purred in her ear and opened the door. "Showtime" he muttered before going out.

Elena went forward wanting to explore the situation in the living room. As it turned out it was empty. She pulled back her hand and spliced her fingers with his. She sat him comfortably on the couch and nestled in him. Trying to kill time she moved fingers on his forearm. The touch of his skin was something extremely addictive. The more often she touched the less she wanted to stop. She turned her head and examined his reactions without interrupting the rubbing. Damon closed his eyes and smiled slightly. A sudden ahem burst them from the moment of intimacy. Jenna stood in front of them with Alaric right behind her. Both shocked.

"I invited Damon, I thought you wouldn't be angry about it," Elena decided to pretend innocence and not start that conversation.

"No, not at all" tone of her voice seemed strangely artificial. "Jer stood us up, he wrote that he needs to work on a project in the library. I suspect that there is no project, but I wouldn't find him. So, this will be our... four. I bought everything we need to prepare cannelloni, but I have to a find recipe, because I haven't cooked it for a long time." It was clear that she was trying to pass over this lightly and it wasn't going well.

"You know what Jenna, I remember very well how to do it, so you can sit down with Ric and we will prepare dinner." Damon suggested politely, pointing to himself and Elena.

She just nodded and sat on the couch slightly shocked. Alaric watched their every move before they disappeared into the kitchen. Damon, dressed his assistant in a pinafore and began. He boiled noodles, saw how Elena was doing with chopping spinach and started preparing the sauce. Everything happened between them with amazing grace. It was like dancing in the kitchen.

"Are they talking about us?" Worried, she interrupted the silence.

"I thought that you don't like when I listen." he teased her.

"Damon." she pushed.

"They are," he replied laconically and she slapped him for it. "Mhm," he murmured, "I said, tigress, besides this pinafore is blowing my imagination," he saw that she gradually was losing patience and gave up playing with fire. "I have to summarize everything? " she nodded. "Jenna is the main speaker. The first few words were rather inarticulate sounds, perhaps she wasn't quite sure what to say. Then she began with _'When did she break up with Stefan?'_, and it was met with silence from the teacher, so she began to wind up in her monologue, '_Did you saw how she sat between his legs, the way she touched him? God, he will drag her to the bed immediately. No! And what if he already did it! Jesus, Ric say something!_ ' and here our poor friend had to react somehow because she would snap off his head. Ouch!" he got hit for the mention of the head. "Note that I am the worst here, there is nothing about you seducing me!" he pointed, clearly outraged.

"Do not make yourself so innocent" she scolded him. "Continue."

"I noticed that you are beating me more often and willingly, baby. I will play with you in bed, " he promised clearly excited. "Where did I finish? Ah Ric said something like, _'Elena is responsible'_. Personally, I do not know where it was leading but he probably didn't have an idea for anything better. Your aunt is afraid that because of me you will: start drinking and partying, leave school and become pregnant. I think the last possibility can be deleted with a clean conscience. Generally she is afraid that I will deprave you and she is just repeating herself with these concerns. Oh, and yes, I almost forgot, " he hesitated for a moment. "She stated that I'm just playing with you and I will break your heart," his eyes grew so sad that Elena could not resist and hugged him. "Thank you baby, but you didn't have to do that. You know that it's not true, " he smiled at her weakly and went back to preparing dinner.

"I know. Did she said something more? " she delved.

"No, after all she said that she will give us a chance. Poor Ric, he is so under her thumb, " he returned to his normal tone of voice. "Now in the oven for 20 minutes and we can go for entertainment in the leaving room," he grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. "Dinner will be soon." he said, sat in a chair and seated Elena on his lap, which only made her aunt to open her eyes in horror.

"How is your brother Damon?" Jenna asked, ruthlessly.

"Actually, I have no idea. I was not in town for the last week, but Elena saw him, when it was was sweetheart? Yesterday? The day before yesterday?" He decided that he will try to play it as best as he could without hurting anybody and it was not easy.

"Yesterday," she replied rather coldly. "Generally same old." she didn't want to start talking about how he promised her, that he would get her back.

Alaric was still too stunned to say anything. Only his head was turning like on a tennis court. Suddenly he heard an alarm from the oven and jumped into the kitchen. He needed time for himself, time to process all of this. He knew that this didn't happen just out of thin air. That night, when they were saving Damon's younger brother or during the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Damon was unable to hide his feelings for her, but he never thought that Elena's are equally strong. Damn, after all she was with Stefan, with a good brother and claimed that she loved him. Feelings can not disappear as if they never happened. When he opened the oven he felt that someone touch his shoulder. It was Damon.

"Is everything fine Ric? You don't look the best " he accosted.

"Is everything okay? How did this happen? You just were running after Katherine" he pointed to him.

"As they say," _love does not choose _' " while Ric pulled the cannelloni out of the oven Damon was setting the table. "I don't know how it happened. You think that I didn't try to avoid this? " He replied seriously. "I think that this _thing_ with Katherine was finished a long time ago, but I didn't have courage to admit to myself. You know, it's good to have a purpose in life, especially such a long life. Getting her out of the tomb was mine. "

Alaric could not believe what he heard. It was like a completely different side of Damon, the one he has never let or did not want to be seen. It was so convenient to think of him as a heartless killer.

* * *

For the first minute they just stared at each other in silence. Finally, Jenna took a deep breath and began:

"I'm trying not to judge you, you know that I trust, but _Damon_?" Her aunt did not even try to call their relationship what it was.

"I thought you liked him." she stammered.

"Like, don't like, it's not about what I think about him. Oh God!" In her mouth it sounded almost like a curse, she covered her mouth and turned her gaze. "I understand that he is an older, sexy guy, but what about Stefan?"

"What about him?"

"I didn't even know that you were no longer together and suddenly you bring home his brother and are making out with him on the couch!" She asked. Her voices quiet as not to be heard in the kitchen. "Elena, a guy his age is expecting more from a relationship than just walking and holding hands." She spoke each word slowly, so that her niece was able to understand them thoroughly. "He will want... sex and you can believe it or not, but someone like him is not accustomed to waiting, he is not Stefan." Jenna finally reached the heart of her concerns. "When did this happen?"

"You remember when you found me in front of the the house," Jenna nodded. "The next morning I broke up with Stefan."

"Girls!" They heard Damon's voice from the kitchen. "Dinner is served!"

The pasta came out excellent. The evening ended in a very relaxed atmosphere. There was no trace of the tension. They talked and joked as if nothing had happened. Elena knew that Damon could be the most charming person in the world, if only he wanted. He wrapped Jenna around his little finger, and even stranger, Alaric began to surrender under his charm. Hours passed unnoticed. Finally, Elena moved to her bedroom.

"Give me a second," Damon smacked his lips on her cheek and returned to the kitchen. He came very close to Jenna and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know that you are worried about Elena, you're not sure of me, but I promise you that I'll take care of her. I will do everything in my power to make her happy" sincerity hitting from his words to convince her.

"I'll give you a chance," she promised. She saw how Damon was going upstairs, "At least in 10 minutes, I'm seeing you here," she pointed a finger at him and it was clear that she is not joking. He smiled and nodded.

Elena was already lying in bed, she parted sheets and waited until he joined to her. As soon as he was by her side, she put her legs around him and nestled into his chest.

"You realize, that downstairs your aunt is waiting for me with a stopwatch," he murmured into her ear. Almost all this time they lay in silence, they didn't need anything more. "I have to go baby. It is the time, I have to get back home and talk to Stefan. " He knew that she was as reluctant as he was, but he could not drag it on forever. He took his bag from the closet, went downstairs to say goodbye to the teacher and his girlfriend. Now the worst was waiting for him.

His car was somewhere in another state, so he had to run home. He searched the entire estate, but there was no trace of his brother. _Hunting_, he thought. He took a shower and lay in bed when he heard the phone. Fortunately, he put his cell on the table next to the bed. **Elena **

"What happened sweetie?"

"**I can not sleep**," she complained.

"You want me to come to you?"

"**No, because I will not be able to kick you out of my bed. Sing me something peaceful,** " she asked.

"What am I with you?" he pretended to complain but did not cease to smile.

Stefan returned from hunting and immediately heard his brother talking on the phone. Before he could get to his own bedroom, he began to hear Damon's quiet singing. For a long time he didn't know what his brother sang. It was one of the old lullabies, which Damon used to put him to sleep when they were kids. His heart ripped in a half. On the one hand, it was love for the girl, on the other to his brother, who apparently was really happy, for the first time in 145 years.

* * *

A/N: Again I want to thank PeachieX for beta this for me ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Elena had to admit, that night had not been the best. Damon's humming lulled her almost immediately to sleep, but it did not protect her from a nightmare. She saw two vampires. One was tall, well built and had long, brown curls. The second was much finer, looking almost like a boy and his golden hair shone in the sun. Both were making circles around her, smiling ominously, their lips were smeared with blood. They began to say something to her, in a language she didn't recognize. However, the strangest thing was that she responded to them with a familiar voice that was no her own. It was Damon's voice, rather his growl that came from her mouth, at which her opponents began to laugh. She had no idea when or how it happened, but a moment later she was standing in front of the high and muscular vampire. Her hands, actually Damon's, plunged a stake straight into his heart. Suddenly everything disappeared, blurring as she woke up screaming. She decided to avoid going back to sleep and dressed quickly before going down for breakfast.

"Everything okay? You don't look so good." Jenna looked at her anxiously and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't slept well. Nightmare." She explained vaguely, not wishing to go into any details.

"I want to apologize to you," Jenna was clearly embarrassed. "I should not have jumped on you like that yesterday. It seems that for Damon it's serious."

Surprised, Elena just nodded in response. Jenna went to work leaving her dishes to wash. She had to leave for a moment and had a terrible desire just to see or talk to Damon. She sent him a short message, and in few seconds she saw him in the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, coming closer. "Because I miss you very much." He embraced and kissed her.

When she was in his arms she forgot about everything. She knew that she wanted to say something to him, that she had to go to school, but right now she could only focus on his hands wandering over her butt and his tongue massaging her own with increasing urgency. Suddenly they heard some grumbling behind them. Jeremy went to the kitchen,without even a greeting, he took something out of the fridge and left house. This pause allowed Elena to regain her sense of reality. Seeing his lips, fast approaching to hers dangerously, she put her finger on them.

"I have class, shortly."

"I can be very quick" he assured her, lowering his voice and kneeling in front of her.

Seeing his eyes full of lust and his mouth near the border of trousers she couldn't find the will to refuse. She nodded. While Damon was unzipping her jeans she began to speak.

"I have to tell you something."

"I'm all ears, I can multitask" he winked at her and slid her panties down with his teeth.

She took a sharp deep breath when his tongue slipped between her lower lips. "Today I had ..." another breath, this time shallower and combined with quiet moan. "Nightmaa ..." she was interrupted when tip of his tongue swirled around her clitoris. "Oh GOD!" He grabbed her most sensitive place between his fangs exerting a slight amount of electrifying pressure. She stopped talking and groaned louder, she was already so close. Suddenly he broke away and just started to lick slowly at her lower entry. "Do not stop," she ordered gasping. He smirked, pleased and sat her on the table and went back where he was. Right there, she couldn't care less that she was half-naked, in the kitchen, that at any moment anyone could walk in and see her vampire boyfriend on his knees giving her head . She fastened her fingers through his hair and pressed him to her, tighter. She completely lost herself, grab his hair tighter in her grasp, as soon as he moved her through the magical border. He had such a talented mouth. He licked as much juice as he could from her and pulled her panties back on.

"You said something about a nightmare probably, I'm sorry, but it was hard for me to understand because all of those cries you were making." He smiled at her clearly pleased with himself, and if not for the fact that Elena was still riding a wave of pleasure he would have been punched for his comments.

Standing up from the table, she threw him the keys to the car and walked to the door.

"You have to take me to school, because now I am unable to drive. I tell you everything on the road," she entwined her fingers with his. "You know, I could get used to that kind of greeting." Such a thought seemed like something Damon knew he would enjoy doing. He drove and was surprisingly quiet uncharacteristically, according to all traffic limits. "You were so hurried with me. For what? To enjoy the streets of Mystic Falls now?" Elena seemed annoyed.

"Because I believe we had very little time, but when I was leaving I noticed that you were just exaggerating" she slapped his shoulder in response. "Did I promised you, that I will punish you for this whole beating me up thing, in bed?" She nodded, without hiding lecherous gaze she gave him. "Miss Gilbert, from the beginning I've suspected that you are a very naughty girl," he smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively "and now, tell me what was going on with this dream?"

She told him everything, every little detail she remembered. Damon seemed lost in his thoughts, he was clearly worried about something.

"Damon, Daaamoon?" She called, snapping him back to reality . "You understand something about it?" She inquired.

"Yes and no. This thing you saw last night is one of … my memories. But I have no idea how the hell it got into your head. " Most of the students had disappeared from the parking lot, but they remained in silence. Damon gave her the keys and walked out of the car.

"Damon?" She yelled behind him, leaving the car.

"I will try to find something out on my own, and you should ask the witch if she has ever heard or read about this happening." He disappeared, leaving her without any further explanation.

_I wonder how I'm supposed to do that,_ she thought, walking into school. As soon as she crossed through the door of her class Stefan threw her a gaze full of pain. _Great._ She sat at her desk and began to scribble in a notebook. She tried to collect herself quickly so she could focus on her lesson. Her classes passed very quickly, surprisingly. Also, Stefan seemed to stay away from her and she was grateful for it. With everything going on, she had forgotten to ask Damon if he had spoken with his brother. Judging from Stefan's behavior, he probably did. Just before going home, she managed to catch up with Bonnie.

"Hey. Do you have a minute? "Elena asked timidly, knowing their relationship was far from perfect.

Bonie just nodded and went with Elena to a quieter place. She stopped as soon as they found themselves outside the prying eyes of onlookers. Bonnie just now realized that there was something odd in her friend, something that she had never seen before.

"What is it?" She inadvertently said aloud.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't, but" she ran her hand over Elena's hair and along her face. "This is fascinating. It's as if you were covered with some fine mist that is giving such a strange glow. It's the first time I have ever witnessed something like this. "

The witch was so enamored with this new discovery, she couldn't help but circle a speechless Elena, trying to figure out what could be the source causing what she was seeing on her friend.

"I know that recently we've had some differences between us, but I want to ask you for something."

"Just don't say that you want to look for Damon too, because I will not do it again!" Bonnie snapped.

"What? Again? No, it's not that." Elena seemed to stumble on her own words. "I want to know if you've heard of cases when one person gains memories from the other?"

"Memories?" Bonnie was now clearly interested. "Nothing comes to mind right now, but I would have to know more about the circumstances and the relationships between these people, maybe then I could figure something out."

"Okay, but promise me that no matter what I say you will not judge and you will try to approach the matter in an objective way." She clutched her hands in anticipation of her friend's answer.

"I can promise you, that I will do the best I can, nothing more." Nothing could change her attitude.

Elena bit her lower lip, wondering what to do. Tell her everything, some things, or nothing? How important was it to know the answer? She took a deep breath.

"But please, let me finish before you say anything." Bonnie nodded. "Let me start with the most important part. It's about me and Damon. "

"No, no, no!" Bonnie repeated pushing away from her. "That was you?" Her tone was accusatory.

"I don't understand" Elena was clearly confused and didn't even care about the fact that Bonnie interrupted her.

"You slept with him! You let him to bite you! "She shouted at her and wasn't caring if she was overheard.

Elena came up to her and grabbed her hand. "You promised that you would hear me out. Please" she almost begged. The witch finally cooled down a little and let her finish. "Since you already know, when we... exchange blood strange things happened. I was wearing vervain, and it was still as if he.." she intentionally didn't say Damon's name, not wanting to provoke her already agitated friend. "sent me images and it seems I did the same. And the next night I had a dream, a nightmare. Da ... he, told me that it was one of his memories. Could you try to find out what's going on, please? "

"I can try, but before I do, please tell me that it was just a mistake, tell me that ..."

"I can't." Elena interrupted. "Bonnie, I know how much he hurt you, Caroline, how much you are mad at him, but he is different than everyone thinks, he was from the beginning. I have no idea how or when it happened, but I fell in love with him and I'm asking you, as my friend for almost 17 years, for understanding. You don't have to like him, but try to understand what I feel for him. "

They were standing for a moment in silence, not looking at each other. Finally, Bonnie looked up and nodded. Leaving, she saw in a corner of her eye Damon approaching Elena from the parking lot. She walked faster away in order to avoid a confrontation.

"She didn't take that the best." He said. "And what about the dream?"

"She promised that she will try to find out something," Elena nestled into him with all her strength. "And how did it go for you?"

"Worse than you," he grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers between hers. She loved when he did it, their hands fit perfectly together, just as if they were created for each other.

"This morning I forgot to ask, how did it go with Stefan?"

"Not at all. I haven't had a chance to talk to him, but I plan to today and without that obstacle you can come over to my place. " he smiled at her suggestively. "You owe me something," he raised eyebrows before he felt her mouth on his. "Now I take you home, you'll get some rest without me and I'll take care of everything else."

He said goodbye to her and promised that he would come for her about the 6 p.m. He hoped that by that time he'd be able to find St Stefan somewhere, because the last thing he wanted was fighting in front of Elena. He would not put her in the uncomfortable position if he could help it. He heard someone walk into the library, it had to be him.

"Hello brother. We haven't seen each other for a while." he tried behaving as if nothing had happened.

"Not long enough. I hoped that I would not have to see you for at least a couple of decades. "

"Sarcasm don't suit you, but this is not what I wanted to talk about. I think it would be best to get to the point, without beating about the bush. It may not be the easy for you, but it wasn't for me the last few months" he paused, so Stefan could focus on the most important part. "Elena and I are dating," with this confession he released a large breath of air from the lungs. He waited for any reaction, but there wasn't any, surprisingly. "I know that it might be shocking for you, but can you say something?"

"I don't know what to say. I expected that you would take her from me sooner or later, and I already knew that you two were together. I asked Bonnie to check what was going on with you, and I learned _too_ much." the expression on his face reflected the pain Damon once felt. He knew better then anyone how his brother felt.

"I invited her here for today and I don't want you to bother her with your brooding" The older brother stated. Stefan just nodded and went to his bedroom.

"That went better than I thought," he muttered to himself, and poured a glass of whiskey.

Damon arrived a little late, but she wasn't angry, because she had just finished getting dressed. Jenna said goodbye to her with a stern look followed by an order for her to be home for bed tonight. Maybe if Elena said, that they already did it, that Damon is a vampire and can not get her pregnant her Aunt wouldn't make such a big deal of an overnight stay at his house. Her life could be easier if only Jenna knew. Maybe soon she will try to talk with her.

An evening with Damon was totally different than she had imagined. After dinner they sat on the couch next to the fireplace and cuddled watching a movie on his laptop. His choice was very surprising, a chick movie! _Ugly Truth._ She had to admit that they were both laughing hard for most parts. At the end of it she could swear that this was the most ordinary date in the world. Of course, she knew a long time ago that spending any time with him was enjoyable for her. She had no idea what he said to Stefan, and didn't want to kill the mood by asking about it, but through the whole evening he didn't even show himself to her and that was decidedly relaxing.

"Come with me," he asked quietly, clutching the laptop under his arm.

Elena got up without saying a word and followed him into his bedroom. She was absolutely aware of what was probably going to happen in a couple of minutes and this awareness excited her incredibly. Damon smiled to himself, sensing her growing arousal. She had no idea what he had prepared for her for today. He still hesitated whether to do everything as he planned, or skip some parts. He knew that Elena wasn't too familiar with sex, _especially_ _not that kind of sex,_ however, he decided to put everything out there. He believed that she would enjoy it as much as he. He put his computer down on the desk and walked over to the closet. He pulled a medium-sized box and handed it to her.

"Put it on" he ordered quietly and sat in a chair.

Elena was surprised, but she decided that today she would allow him to control absolutely everything. She put the box on the bed and opened it. In the middle lay a translucent black lace corset with stockings and buckles on them. She turned to him and slowly began to shed her clothing. Every move was amazingly sensual. Damon watched her hands, slowly unzip her pants, pulling off her shirt, and finally sliding down her underwear. He saw blood flush her cheeks. Elena slowly slipped the corset on herself, closing the buckles where they should be and leisurely put on the stockings. First one, then another. It did not escape her attention that his gift was missing one important element- panties. She looked at him in anticipation, but he just nodded at her side. There was a pair of extremely sexy high heels, she would never been brave enough to buy them herself. After a moment of hesitation she put them on, at this time Damon got up and pulled something from behind the chair. He turned so that Elena could see what it was. In his hand he held black riding crop with a small leather tip. Her heart sped up momentarily. She knew that he would never hurt her and whatever he planned she would like it. But this long object in his hand terrified her just a little bit. Instantly her lover was beside her and began to lightly trace the leather strip over her shoulder. He body reacted by covering her in chills sliding up her spine. She felt a cool breeze, and again he was beside her, tying a blindfold of black silk over her eyes.

"Focus on the touch, try not to think about anything else" he whispered in her ear.

Elena shuddered, feeling his touch on her skin. She had no idea where he was now, or what he intended to do, but she began to like the suspense. She felt the crop tip pass over her forearm, up along her collar bone. Moving in small circles around her breasts and along her other clavicle, to her shoulder then down to her hand. Each additional inch he touched with it, flooded her abdomen with arousal more. She pressed her thighs together a little bit to cause pressure on her most needy places.

"Tsk," He scolded her, moving the riding crop between her knees and opened them, sliding one from another.

It was the worst torture. Each cell in her body desired for him. Her juices were almost dripping from her lower lips. But he moved his leather strip along her thigh by the hip to the buttocks. Then he turned and moved along her aching entry.

"Damon, please" she began to beg.

"Remember what I promised you? Say it " he ordered her.

"You had to punish me" she whispered increasingly losing her breath.

Suddenly she felt a strong lash on her left buttock. She took a nervous breath, but to her surprise, instead of the pain she felt a strange pleasure. After a while riding crop hit her second buttock.

"Do you like that?" His voice was seething with desire.

Elena nodded her head, unable to believe in her own body. How could she be deriving pleasure from this? She felt a few more sharp lashes, but they were no longer enough. She wanted more.

"Tell me, what you want me to do" he ordered setting aside the crop and slowly rubbing flushed place with his hand.

"Spank me," she asked shyly.

"We already had a conversation about shame, huh?" He asked sharply what Elena nodded. "What should I do now?"

"Spank me," she almost demanded.

She heard his winning laughter just before warming sting of his hands. Suddenly, his other hand slipped the silk from her eyes. In the high heels their eyes were at the same level. She could see that, apart from the obvious excitement, he had vamped out.

"Do it again" she asked, staring at him strongly.

Without leaving her eyes for a second, he gave her another slap, and another, and few more, until her face grimaced slightly. Suddenly he disappeared from her sight. Moments later she felt something cold and wet on her sore buttocks. She turned her head slightly and saw Damon kneeling behind her, slowly massaging it with a big piece of ice. Now he alternately stroked his lips through red squares and moved the cold cube. Her skin was already all wet from the melted ice. He grabbed her ass with both sides and began to kiss it. It was something new for her, she never imagined that it might be her erogenous zone, but it definitely was. He bit her lightly without piercing the skin. Unexpectedly, he opened her buttocks and ran his tongue along her back entrance. Under the influence of this unusual caresses her knees buckled and she almost fell, but just in time Damon grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Elena panicked and started to turn over on her back, but was stopped by the naked body of her lover pushing her to the mattress.

"You didn't like that?" He asked, surprised and worried at the same time.

"No, it's just ..." she didn't know what to tell him. She knew that with him she didn't have to be ashamed, but she couldn't help it.

"I know this is something new for you, but trust me and enjoy it." his voice became soft, he knew that he couldn't push her. "Will you let me?"

Elena hesitated for a long time. She remembered this unimaginable pleasure that passed through her body when his warm, rough tongue dove into that part of her body. The feeling was so different, yet so good, so electrifying. Finally, she whispered a quiet yes.

"It's very important for you, to trust me right now and relax."

His voice was very reassuring, while his hands began to massage her butt again. He moved his finger several times around her anus before he replaced them with his tongue. Elena trembled, her clitoris was so swollen that it hurt and she was unable to wait any longer, she slipped one hand under her belly and began to touch it. In a split second her hands were outstretched in front of her, tied together in the same silk scarf, which she had been blindfolded. Now she lay completely vulnerable, with her lower half hanging from his bed, completely dependent on his mercy. She closed her eyes and surrendered to what he was doing to her. While his lips returned to what they were after his hand slipped between her thighs and moved several times over her bundle of nerves. His fingers were in her and stroked a few times at her inner walls. He moved away from her slightly and cover her ring muscle with her juices.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear before he slipped one of his fingers in.

Surprisingly he felt her quickly stop squeezing him, so he decided to seize this opportunity, and slipped another finger in and after a while another. He stopped and waited until her body adapted to the fullness he created. After a while she started moving her hips back and forth. He knew that she could not be more ready. Coming out from her he heard a low moan of discontent, which only intensified his excitement. He rubbed all his length with her leaking juices and began to push with his head on her entrance. He knew that if she was going to get pleasure out of it, he must do it very slowly. It took several minutes before he was completely in her. _Oh fuck,_ _she is so tight and warm! _Was screaming in his head. Eventually he began to move. After a few thrusts he heard her moan quietly, oh yes, she definitely liked it. He moved as fast and strong as her narrow entrance allowed him. His fingers began to circle around her clitoris, bringing her loudly to orgasm just before his own. He fell exhausted on the bed and untied her hands. Her face turned to him and he saw tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" he was appalled. "I ..."

"Shh," she silenced him and smiled slightly. "You didn't hurt me." she stroked his cheek to reassure him. "I don't know where these tears are coming from, but it felt good. Really good." She assured him firmly. "It was just so surprising, I did not expect that ... anal would make me feel this way" he knew that this confession did not come easily to her, but he almost jumped for joy seeing her resistance break more and more often.

"That's because I prepared you properly. Our little foreplay facilitated everything, " he explained to her.

"Now, bite me," she asked quietly. "I hope you think about it as much as I do." she smiled playfully.

Damon finally grinned at her, exposed her breast and began to suck her nipples before he sank his fangs above it. Elena arched under him, melting in this amazing feeling. This time there was no vision, no additional feelings aside from pure pleasure. Finally he broke his mouth away.

"You taste different" he was surprised. "More sweet than the last time, it's strange, actually I have never drank such a sweet tasting blood."

"Is it wrong?"

"No not at all, it's just strange. Each person has a slightly different taste, but it usually doesn't change."

"Am I ... sick?" her whole body stiffened.

"No, where did this idea came from? Here." he slit his wrist and pushed it into her mouth.

She took a few sips and heard his low moan after which she pulled her mouth from him. She licked the remnants of blood from her lips and cuddled to him.

"Did you see or feel anything?"

"No ... did you? "

"Nothing ... beyond pleasure" she smiled at him warmly.

"Oh yes, it was very pleasant," he returned the smile. "You have to get back home?" He asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so. I don't want to give Jenna too many reasons to stake you." She joked getting out of bed and looking for her things. She was just about to leave when she caught Damon's expression, clearly worried about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Elena, you know that for me, it is not just about sex and blood, right?" He hesitated for a moment. "I love you, I love you so much," he confessed with more force the ever before, looking intensely into her eyes.

She immediately walked to him and grabbed his face in both her hands.

"I know. For me it is not only the physical stuff also, though I have to admit that I like that a lot to " she smirked. "I love you too Damon and I hope you always know that."

Her lips touched his briefly before she pulled him out of bed.

During Elena's entire visit, Stefan hid behind closed doors, in the library adjacent to Damon's room. He knew it was pure masochism, but he had to know what his brother could give her that he couldn't. He heard as they watched some comedy downstairs, laughing again and again, all while restraining him self from interrupting. But as soon as they went to the bedroom, he put his book aside and listened to every single sound he could. He definitely did not like the demanding tone Damon used with her. Hearing her gasp and after a while she made a few steps in heels, which she was not wearing previously. _What is his sick mind making her do? He r__eprimanded her and she practically begged for his touch! Punishment__?_

He listened more and and picked up the sound of hitting skin with a riding crop. Then another and another. He was about to rush to the door and rescue her, when Damon started asking her questions again, almost like he was her master. What he heard from Elena's mouth stunned him. She wanted to be spanked. All he heard following that, gave him little doubt to what was going on. It was cutting his heart into tiny pieces, but he could not stop listening, he even tried to force himself to leave the house many times – but he just couldn't. _She_ _allowed him to perform anal__?_ He heard later, and began to doubt that he ever even knew her.

Then he heard the blood exchange, of course. How much he would like to taste her blood now, he wondered if it actually tastes differently, as sweetly as his brother said. However, what hurt him the most was their last confession to each other. He could stand that Damon could please her in ways he was not able, but the fact that they love each other. It was too much. Finally, he escaped from his thoughts into the inviting darkness of the forest.


End file.
